after hardwork
by nonetheless
Summary: ritsu visit his favorite library after finishing the prints in manga.Unexpectedly someone uninvited comes along .a little smut so dont read if you dont like!


Disownership: I don't own SH..but I do own this story..not been reread so plese just consider some of wrong grammars I made…and ofcourse enjoy!

Takano and ritsu had been together for some time days is full of struggle,hardships,joy and pleasures in vacant despite his professional qualities in work is actually selfish and stuborn when it comes to personal stuffs - which technically saying is"Ritsu".He loves Ritsu's messy bed hair,his little body that he squeeze every oppurtunity he had,his face when he tried to hide his shyness in front of him though turned him to mumble and sttuter whatnot things as he reddened more in embarassment,and all of this was takano's is deeply in love with this guy and Ritsu didnt even know how he made him madly insane about him.

Working in the manga department has been the worst job for Ritsu still dont fully understand how or why his co-workers love what theyre doing but anyways he manage to give his best and tried to see the heart of working in this kind of job,aside,its more about being together with "him" the reason Ritsu stay.

Despite working in manga,Ritsu still prefer the hard-bound likes its smell,the cover,the layout design and the feeling it gave when you hold it as you flip every dreamy for him thats why he still catch on latest books and update him its a stress reliever better than he's at edge he just flip some of his favorite books and fall asleep easily ,but reading is just second to what made him feel fluster at the thought,it is indeed true but..Its just really made him drunk and drive him to another world,just the two of them,just..He bit his lips and slam his head in the workin table.  
"Damn it Ritsu what are you thinking"he said to himself as he succumb his face before anyone could notice his blushing.  
Its "harvest day",printing is only left to do and its going well inconsidering that its been 2 days he havent go home and bath,almost whole day since they eat,and one or two is still not passing out to clear the prints.

Everything is as normal as the other days,its exhausting,stressfull yet fulfilling at the same for now Ritsu laid his head and close his eyes to rest even just for a minute.I-Im goin to libr-Ary laA..teer fooor sure he sttuter as he fall hour later he was tap by his co-worker and said they can go home already and printing is being process look on his wristwatch it is almost 7 in the windows were close and covered by curtains but the bright light still pass in gaps hurting and waking thdm manga was then fully awoke,they started packing their things before they Ritsu step out the building, the light blinded him for few seconds then as he open his eyes he was engulf by busy people walking to and fro completely waking Ritsu

He blink and scrub his eyes,he was planning to stretch his arms but thought it is improper thing to do in such place so he just bend his back a little being sleepy anymore he planned to go in a library to get some books and probably get some small nap since its a big comfy and unpopulated place away in the is heaven for Ritsu and best part is the old librarian lady whom know him well and let him indulge and do got excited with the idea of peace in the library after a day of hardwork so he speed up his walking and easily got a taxi to ride.10 minutes later when he arrived at the place is simply structured in the outside with reddish brown bricks and big old style door in you come in the light is dim but enough for people to read,there were lamp-like lights lined in hall of brown wallpaper.

he area inside werent as the traditional square room,its kinda pentagon shape with high window at each the center theres a 3 big chandelier line that fits with the classy style of columns with light brown color on every edge of the place at thdm farthest seat but near at one was there aside from the old librarian which greeted him happily as he quickly scan the shelves and got 3 of his he carry the books to his table and started he felt cold and realize its pouring outside,the empty room together with the breeze brought back his tiredness and his eyes started to fell.

He cant focus on the words and hes getting rain falls harder making the room colder and chilling Ritsu down to his he hugged himself coping with the cold when it suddenly remind him of something,sometime,someone.. like back then when he waited for him..For Takano

They never had a good talk for days now,its just storyboard,scripts,filler,deadlines,the mangaka,the print ..just fully work badly he miss him at this miss his hugs,the force,the passion when their skin touches,when he catch his breath as he clings to Takano,as he travel in him claiming every bits,owning him,being one with him..Ritsu snap awake with the wet dream he had..He knows he was really red and he was sweating is so realistic he really was out of breath and his whole body is still hot.

Confused and ashame by everything,he touch his pants and found something unfamiliar in as it dawn him that someone not his hand was inside his pants,more to it its massaging his* turning him on all this was about to scream when a familiar voice whisper in his ear."Try to scream and let the old lady know what were doing"theres a mischievous tone as he said it."What the hell are you-sh*t Takano doiING -ugh"blushing, Ritsu whisper angrily.

He then try to push or pull Takano's hand away but he cant till the hand inside jolted making him yelp in pleasure and hold on to the table."Gahh!" The librarian heard it and peek at them but didnt really got near."Shhh" she said and walk out immediately back to her table not really bothering. "I'll offer you something.."Takano say in whisper"if you let me do it in nice way,no one will know what we really did"  
"you-" Ritsu utter as being pump in pleasure.  
"So?"Takano tease speeding his pace  
"f-fin..e..Just..Do uh,gah..Do it"  
"good."  
Takano then stop and pull his hand and stand stare gasping air and sweating pulled Ritsu in the shelves and pushed him in the 's pants was pulled down revealing his full hard on as he was bent in the *is dripping cum already from what Takano did awhile is so red in face and body being halfnaked in front of him.

Takano stares at him making Ritsu more uncomfortable."What-" he utter but unfinished by Takano's was a hungry kiss that felt like he was about to eat bit Ritsu's lower lip then started to play with his tounge,he taste and gulp his distinct flavor and tried to lap every part of Ritsus left hand started to roam in the younger man's body caressing each breathe heavily and Ritsu was almost at his Takanos right knee he squeeze it to the forgotten hard dripping* of Ritsu who find it good and started to rub his * with it and started to ride with the rythm."Ta-Takano.." its was just his name and he knows what Ritsu flip him immediately and undressed his pants as * was now hard on and time was wasted and he shoved its full lenght inside scream and the librarian came again,Ritsu peek in the shelves to apologize whch she accepted and left.

As the break was done and securing no ones around,Takano pushed Ritsu to the started to pull out Ritsu and push inside 's lower body was drag by the push and pull inside of him,he laid in the table and hold it the edge with his hands for was nearing to his climax "bit your lips" Takano said and Ritsu older man started to ride him faster,in and out,from almost empty to being full inside reaching Ritsu's younger man's lip started to bleed as he bit himself,so he gasp for more air instead calling his lover's name."Ta..Ta..Tak. Ha..ka..Kano..Ha... ..ha" Ritsu's huff saying his name added to his pleasure,a few push and pull and he felt his forceful push and he shove everything and fill Ritsu second later when Ritsu realease too,they breathe heavily catching their breath still not moving apart from hug him tight and whisper "i love you"then pull theyre able to stand the older man peck a kiss on younger's forehead

Afterwards...They clean themselves and prepared to leave though,Ritsu realize the mess below the table cause by his look at it and grin at him."dont bother on it too much,it'll dried and no one will suspect its from,uh you know"Ritsu blush and pout,Takano mess his hair and clasp their hands together."Lets go,we badly need a decent lunch remember?"So they left and bid goodbye to the librarian hoping she wont notice the mess under the steps away when the librarian notice the two holding hands "Ritsu!You should bring your friend next time!Visit anytime ok?" the old lady shout which they return with smile and they walk away,grinning, Takano said "Im definitely going to be a custome from now on"


End file.
